I Love You
by ravenbow
Summary: Matt and Mello are together soon after Mello bombs and destroys the Mafia hideout. Some feelings are shown that usually aren't. Just a sappy one shot. Warning - Contains shounen-ai. R&R.Rated for some language.


Holy crap, this thing is sappy.

God I love it.

Okay. There's shounen-ai here. If you haven't read any of my other stories, you should already know it has something alone the lines of boy love in it.

Shounen-ai boyxboy fluffy goodness. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you're curious and read it anyway, but end up not liking it, don't write a review with something like, "EW OMFG YOU SICKO GO BURN IN HELL."

No flamey my story. D

Buuuut… if you do the just mentioned, but like how I wrote the story, then your review is welcomed.

BTW! The pairing is MattxMello. (That means Matt is the seme, don't get dem mixed up, kehthnx.)

And if you listen to the song called "Namida" from the Sakura Movie 2 OST, you'll probably get a better feel for the story.

ENJOY!

* * *

It was oddly silent outside the window of the musty apartment. Street-lamps in the downtown district seemed dimmer than usual, and the light pollution that could be seen hovering over the distant plaza of the town seemed to glow rather than sparkle like every other night. 

I was lying on the bed with him, my head resting on the pillow while the remainder of my body was huddled against the other. Who's "him" you ask; A being of pure perfection in my eyes. This being's name is Matt. Of course I know his real name, besides the people at Wammy's who had his name on file and crap. But other than that, I was the only one he ever trusted with his name…

Soft, auburn hair layered in thin wisps about his head, shielding his luminescent green eyes from the little light coming through the dusty window... It's the best memory that I've ever been graced to have; the image is, even now, burned into my mind. Pale ungloved fingers traced the outline of my jaw and I closed my eyes to the wonderful feeling of "his" touch. His finger went up further, more slowly, and I thought he was going to trace the infernal scar that afflicted the left side of my face. After he didn't move his hand for a while, I opened my eyes slowly to half-lids and I looked into his. They moved from focusing on my scar to my eyes, and I saw his were full of pain.

My eyebrows arched in sadness and I looked to the side as I nudged my skin against his hand, showing him in my own way that I wanted—no, that I yearned for him to keep tracing a path. He sadly smiled at me and continued along the edge of the scar, seeing as I would feel nothing if he touched the center. The scar tissue that now cloaked half of my face left it feeling numb.

His hand slid over my forehead and the fingers attached raked through my golden, frayed bangs and around the back of my head, his arm wrapping around me protectively. My eyes once again closed and I nudged my nose against his collar bone, his warm, pulsing neck making contact with my forehead. I brought my arms up to my chest and huddled closer. He pulled his arms around me and through the small slits of my eyes all I saw was strands of dark red hair and black and white stripes shielding me. His body eclipsed the light and made it seem even darker.

"… I hate him." He whispered at no one in particular.

I knew he was talking about Kira.

My fingers reached out and grabbed his shirt, and I softly dug my fingers into the warm fabric. I said nothing in return; I've heard him say this before, and when I told him not to worry, he got irritated that I said so.

I snuggled my forehead against his chest again and grimaced.

"I hate him for all he's worth… for fracturing such skin…" He bent his head down and softy kissed my left eye. I let the breath I didn't know I was holding go quietly and I felt his hug tighten.

"If only I had been there…" I heard his teeth grit.

I wish he didn't feel so badly about it. It really wasn't his fault… I was the one that blew myself up. I know that people who are really in love with each other like… "know" if something happens to the ones they're close to, but…

"Matt… please…" I looked into his eyes with what I thought was as much feeling as I could possibly muster. He could read my eyes like a book, and I knew he would understand my meaning… without me explaining verbally.

I tried my hardest to say, '_If you were there… you'd have gotten hurt to. I was lucky, you may not have been._'

He tenderly wrapped his hands around my neck and brought his face down to mine. Soft lips touched against my own and I felt the longing for something that I was given times before. I pressed back easily, not trying to over-dominate or lead the kiss to something else. This kiss was the comforting type, the one you did when things seemed like they would split at any moment, may they be physical or emotional walls. From our kiss, I felt Matt's despair for not preventing me from getting hurt permanently.

His entire being flooded my body in a gentle way. His emotions weren't forced in like anger or grief, it was strong. I could breathe while I opened the barriers and let him see the side of me that was almost never shown to the world. He was the only one to see me like this, though if I was asked, I would deny it happened. I'm sure he would, too.

We parted, but his lips lingered over mine as we gazed at each other. His warm breath glided over my skin and I thanked the gods for my self-control in moments like these.

"Matt…"

I trailed my fingers down his abdomen, feeling the flat surface of his stomach. I reached my arms up and around his neck and hid my face under his chin. I felt like I could scream; the feeling of this moment made me want to cry, though I wouldn't dare. Crying was completely out of character for me.

"I love you…"

I felt him jump at my words, but I didn't let go. Though he was my lover, we never really said, "I love you," to each other. We usually just let our actions do the talking. But I couldn't bite the words back this time; and I don't regret saying it, not now, at least.

I saw out, of the corner of my eye, his eyes widen in shock a little. Then he hugged me close and brought his face between my shoulder and neck. His mouth was near mine, and when he said what he did, it was in a loving whisper,

"Mello… I love you, too."

* * *

Wow. I felt so angsty while writing this. I love it.

Hope you liked it! Now go review! (Please?)

And if you didn't like it... oh well.


End file.
